A variety of methods for automatically tracking a desired point in a moving image have been proposed.
For example, Patent Document 1 proposes technology in which tracking is performed using a motion vector related to a block corresponding to an object to be tracked.
Patent Document 2 proposes technology in which a region related to an object to be tracked is estimated and the region is tracked on the basis of the estimation result of the motion of the region.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 6-143235
[Patent Document 2] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 5-304065